Por Cincuenta Galeones
by Faramara
Summary: Los chicos y chicas de 5º se plantean una pregunta:¿qué serían capaces de hacer por 50 galeones?.Entre retos y galeones puede nacer el amor...¿no?*slash*
1. Default Chapter

N.A.: ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia así que os agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión (¡no sean crueles con migo!). Espero que os guste.  
  
POR CINCUENTA GALEONES  
  
Capitulo 1: A Hermione se le cruzan los cables, a Harry se le va la hoya y Ron solo quiere un amigo que le entienda.  
  
-¡Vamos Hermione!, ¡Ayúdame!, ¡Si no entrego el trabajo a tiempo McGonagall me va a matar!- Ron iba corriendo por los pasillos suplicando a su amiga mientras Harry les seguía con cara de resignacíon.  
  
-No, Ron, ya sabes que no te pienso dejar copiar mi trabajo sobre el riesgo de las transformaciones en animales- contesto Hermione con un tono de voz que no dejaba duda sobre el enfado que tenia- ¡Me niego!  
  
Ron dirigió una mirada desesperada hacia Harry  
  
-Esta chica es demasiado moralista- le susurro Ron a este y dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo- Te pagaré lo que quieras.  
  
-Vamos, Ron que no todo se puede comprar- contesto la chica- yo no me vendo por dinero ¿Sabes?  
  
-¡¿Ni siquiera un trabajo?!- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo con cara de incredulidad, el cual sonreía ante el comentario- Pues yo por cierta cantidad de dinero haría lo que fuera.  
  
-¿ah ,sí?- intervino Harry ya que se daba cuenta de que si seguían con el tema del trabajo de transformaciones Ron y Hermione se saltarían a la yugular y montarían una escena, lo cual no le apetecía en ese momento.  
  
-Sí, aunque dependería de la cantidad de dinero, claro-contesto Ron aceptando el cambio de tema que había hecho Harry, hoy no le apetecía discutir con Hermione además ya daba esa batalla por perdida tendría que quedarse hasta las tantas de la noche para hacer el maldito trabajo.  
  
-Por. cincuenta galeones ¿Qué harías?- pregunto Hermione que, de repente, parecía que la conversación le parecía la cosa más interesante del mundo- Se me acaba de ocurrir un juego- dijo sin esperar respuesta con un asomo de sonrisa que, por una extraña razón, puso muy nerviosos a sus amigos.  
  
-¿cual?-pregunto Harry casi con miedo -Pongámonos pruebas, retos, quien no supere el reto queda eliminado del juego. Al final el último se lleva los cincuenta galeones que habrán sido pagados por todos los participantes antes de empezar el juego- explicó Hermione  
  
-Me parece interesante pero le veo unos problemas al juego uno: entre tres es aburrido y dos: entre tres es carísimo- dijo Ron  
  
-Sí, Ron tiene razón- dijo Harry- ¿por que no se lo decimos a más personas? Al resto del curso  
  
-Eso estaría genial pero. ¿a todo el curso o solo a los de Gryffindor?- preguntó Ron  
  
-A todos, claro-contesto Harry y con una sonrisa traviesa añadió- también a los de Slytherin.  
  
-Y ¿Cómo piensas reunirles a todos?- pregunto Ron.  
  
Harry iba a contestar pero Hermione intervino en ese momento- Yo me encargo de los Ravenclaw, conozco a algunos de ellos por la clase de Aritmancia- se volvió hacia Harry- y creo que tu deberías encargarte de los slytherin, escríbeles una carta. Retales, no podrán negarse.  
  
-¿Por qué?-dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
-precisamente porque eres tu-se explico Hermione  
  
Harry pareció dudoso pero asintió.  
  
-Podemos convencer a Neville de que se lo diga a los Hufflepuff- sugirió Harry  
  
-Ahora solo nos queda saber cuando y donde- dijo Ron-¿Por qué no en el Bosque?  
  
-Sí, claro, y ¿Podría el hombre de las ideas brillantes explicarnos cómo piensa convencer a Neville de que vaya? O sin ir tan lejos ¿Piensa este tan valiente señor vagabundear por un bosque lleno de ACROMANTULAS?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
Ron pareció pensárselo por un momento- Eh.sí, realmente sí- y recuperándose rápidamente del ataque de su amiga, dijo- ¿Y tiene la señorita sabelotodo algo mejor?  
  
-Pues.  
  
Harry era vagamente consciente de que sus amigos habían vuelto a su rutina habitual, es decir, descargar su tensión sexual a base de gritos. Pero su cerebro estaba muy lejos de allí.  
  
-La Cámara de los Secretos-dijo de repente  
  
La impresión fue tal que Hermione y Ron dejaron de practicar su deporte preferido y se quedaron mirándole boquiabiertos durante varios segundos, tras los cuales Hermione cerró la boca tomo aire profundamente, y se dispuso a explicarle los problemas de aquella proposición como una madre explicándole a un hijo particularmente lerdo porque no se deben hacer ciertas cosas.  
  
-eh.veras, no se si lo recordaras pero.¡HAY UN BASILISCO MUERTO ALLI DENTRO!  
  
-No, Dumbledore lo limpió-les informo Harry.  
  
-Además- siguió Harry-¿En qué otro sitio estarán más dispuestos los slytherin a encontrarse con nosotros? ¡Es terreno neutral!  
  
Ron salio por fin de su ensimismamiento y dijo- No, no, no-y volviéndose a Hermione dijo como un niño pequeño-¡Dile que no!-señalando acusadoramente al otro con el dedo.  
  
Pero Hermione tenia una expresión pensativa en la cara- No es tan mala idea después de pensarlo un rato.  
  
-Entonces estamos de acuerdo-dijo Harry  
  
Y sin más que añadir ambos emprendieron su camino, él a la Sala Común y ella a la Biblioteca dejando al pobre Ron confundido, tras mirar en ambas direcciones decidió seguir a su amigo, por nada del mundo quería pisar la Biblioteca un domingo.  
  
N.A.: En el próximo capítulo.los gryffindor se sienten obligados, los hufflepuff tienen miedo, los ravenclaw se interesan y los slytherin tienen mucho que decir.  
  
Le doy las gracias a mi amiga Altariel por prestarme el titulo del fic y su tiempo libre. Para aquellos que se hayan leido el Quinto Libro: ¡GUAU! aun no he salido del estado de shock en el que entre al terminar de leerlo ¡Me encanta Neville! 


	2. Los gryffindor se sienten obligados, los...

POR CINCUENTA GALEONES.  
  
Capitulo 2: Los gryffindor se sienten obligados, los hufflepuff tienen miedo.  
  
Al llegar a la Sala Común Harry encontró a Seamus y a Dean hablando sentados en los sillones en frente del fuego. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia ellos seguido por Ron, que todavía se sentía un tanto confuso por el comportamiento de sus amigos.  
  
-¡Hola chicos!- les saludo.  
  
-¡Hola!-le respondieron a la vez.  
  
-¿Qué, algo interesante?-pregunto Harry, había decidido no abordar el tema directamente, lo haría poco a poco, así tendría más probabilidades de convencerles.  
  
-No, en realidad no- dijo Seamus- Estamos planeando que hacer el próximo fin de semana, ¿Y vosotros?  
  
Harry iba a contestar pero Ron se le adelanto-¡El PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA! Pero si todavía estamos en Domingo- la cara de Ron expresaba completa incredulidad, pensó Ron Cuando Ron salio de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que toda la gente estaba mirándole-¡¿que?!  
  
-¿Esta bien?-pregunto preocupado Dean a Harry  
  
-Si, bueno no- dijo el de los ojos verdes- todavía no se ha recuperado de su última discusión con Hermione.Y tras esta explicación a todos volvieron a lo que habían estado haciendo, todo el colegio estaba acostumbrado ya a las continuas discusiones de Ron y Hermione.  
  
-A bueno si es eso- dijo Dean que se había tranquilizado con la explicación de Harry, y añadió- me pregunto cuado dejaran estos dos de discutir y empezaran a salir juntos, nos harían un favor a todos.  
  
-Si - le apoyo su amigo- así podríamos ahorrarnos dolores de cabeza, porque, la verdad, es que cada vez gritan más alto.  
  
Ron estaba empezando a sentirse como el Hombre invisible, ya no solo ignoraban lo que decía, sino que ignoraban su presencia, y no le gustaba nada sentirse así, se estaba empazando a poner rojo de rabia.  
  
Harry dándose cuenta de que el pelirrojo pronto empezaría a echar humo por las orejas decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema la conversación, como hacia siempre que veía venir uno de los famosos cabreos del chico, así que decidió que había llegado el momento de contarles a Dean y Seamus el plan para el próximo sábado.  
  
-Bueno volviendo al tema de antes.-dijo- precisamente veníamos a proponeros un plan para el próximo fin de semana, para el sábado.  
  
-¿cual?- preguntaron los chicos a la vez  
  
-pues a Hermione, Ron y a mi senos ha ocurrido una especie de apuesta- empezó a explicarse  
  
-¿Qué nos apostaríamos?- pregunto Seamus  
  
-pues cincuenta galeones, que se pagarían entre todos los que participasen- dijo Harry  
  
-¿Y quienes participaríamos?- dijo Dean  
  
-En principio todos los del curso, si es que conseguimos convencerles a todos- contesto- ¿os animáis?  
  
-bueno.no se, tendríamos que penarlo- dijo Dean  
  
-va a ser algo en lo que necesitareis valor así que, siendo de Gryffindor, no creo que os resulte difícil, tenéis mas posibilidades de ganar que cualquiera de Hufflepuff- Harry sabia que alegando al valor de su casa les convencería, les haría sentir obligados  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron durante un tiempo y finalmente- esta bien aceptamos, pero nos tienes que decir donde nos reuniremos y a que hora  
  
-a las doce de la noche en la puerta de los baños de Myrtle la Llorona-dijo Harry  
  
Tras convencer a Dean y Seamus Harry fue en busca de Parvati y Lavender, seguido de cerca por las quejas de Ron. Convencer a las chicas le costo un poco mas que a los dos chicos pero no resulto tan difícil como Harry esperaba. El que realmente le sorprendió fue Neville, que lo único que quiso saber era si Hermione esta de acuerdo con la apuesta, una vez que Ron, con un tono de voz muy seco, le dijo que si el chico no puso ninguna pega e incluso se ofreció a decírselo a los chicos y chicas de Hufflepuff y sin dar tiempo a que Harry le diera las gracias se fue diciendo que en la cena les diría si lo había conseguido o no.  
  
-Bien- dijo Harry mientras observaba como Neville se marchaba por las escaleras  
  
-¿Y a es que le pasa?- pregunto Ron- se a tomado la opinión de Hermione como si fuera una ley o algo así  
  
-¿No lo sabes?- dijo Harry- esta completamente colado por Hermione, supongo que así conseguirá que Hermione le haga mas caso, en los retos tendrá oportunidades de lucirse ¿No crees?  
  
-Si alguien va a lucirse para llamar la atención de Hermione ese soy yo- dijo el pelirrojo completamente enfadado ante la posibilidad de un adversario  
  
-Creía que no pensabas venir a las reuniones- dijo Harry, que se lo estaba pasando genial ante las reacciones de su amigo  
  
-Yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que el lugar de reunión no me parecía el mas indicado  
  
-Si tu lo dices.- dijo- vamos a la Biblioteca Hermione debe estar ahí  
  
-Si vamos, quiero que me explique sus intenciones con el gordito- dijo el pelirrojo, tomando la delantera a su amigo. El otro le seguía tapándose la boca para no soltar una sonora carcajada, a fin de cuentas lo de Neville se lo había inventado para que Ron dejara de quejarse.  
  
Ron entro en la Biblioteca completamente decidido y sin saludar a Hermione y a Ginny, la cual estaba sentada al lado de esta, dijo- Me vas a explicar ahora mismo cual es tu relación con Neville  
  
-¿que?- Hermione miraba completamente desconcertada al chico que estaba delante de ella, al darse cuenta de la tormenta que esta a punto de empezar entre su hermano y su amiga Ginny soltó un débil adiós y se fue a otra mesa, donde estaban varias chicas de su curso.  
  
-No te hagas la loca Harry me lo ha contado todo-dijo Ron  
  
Hermione dirigió su mirada a Harry que estaba detrás de Ron y que le hizo señas de que luego se lo explicaba todo dándose cuenta de que Harry le habría contado una mentira a Ron la chica dijo  
  
-Nada, por ahora- lo ultimo lo había añadido para molestar a su amigo, estaba hasta las narices de esperar a que esta se decidiera a pedirla salir- pero de todas formas eso a ti no te importa porque, que yo sepa, no estoy saliendo con tigo  
  
-Te lo pregunto como amigo- se defendió Ron- ¿no puede un amigo preocuparse de la vida de sus amigos?  
  
-Si, claro- se adelanto a intervenir Harry y a cambiar, otra vez, de conversación- ¿Has hablado con los ravenclaw?  
  
-No, no los he encontrado- dijo con disgusto la chica- mañana en Aritmancia se lo diré, ¿y vosotros?  
  
-hemos convencido a todos los gryffindor y Neville a hablar con los hufflepuff-dijo Ron que así se aseguraba que Harry no le dijera a su adorada que el solo se había dedicado a seguirle enfadado.  
  
-luego escribiré la carta a los slytherin, ahora tengo mucho hambre y con la tripa vacía no puedo pensar en como redactar la carta para que se sienta obligados a ir, en realidad Harry no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a redactar esa carta, esperaba que su amiga le ayudase  
  
-Bueno de eso no te preocupes como no he encontrado a los ravenclaw he escrito yo la carta y la he firmado con tu nombre, espero que no te importe- dijo la chica  
  
-No, que va, me has quitado un peso de encima- dijo el chico de ojos verdes  
  
-No es por molestar, pero tengo hambre y, además, hemos quedado con Neville- dijo el otro miembro del trío.  
  
-que raro tu con hambre- dijo la chica, y le guiño un ojo, provocando que Ron soñara con ese momento durante meses  
  
Cuando ya estaban por el segundo plato, en el caso de Ron el cuarto o el quinto, llego Neville.  
  
-¿Qué tal, les has convencido?- dijo la chica  
  
-Mas o menos- dijo el- están un poco asustados ante la idea de saltarse las normas del colegio sin saber muy bien para que, pero me han dicho que lo hablarían y que me contestarían pronto, el martes en Herbología, pero creo que al final aceptaran  
  
-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Harry- ahora solo nos faltan Slytherin y Ravenclaw  
  
Todos ellos estaban muy nerviosos por saber que pensarían las otras casas sobre su plan.  
  
N.A.: Se que el titulo que anuncie era mucho mas largo pero es que al final este capitulo me ha salido mas extenso de lo que tenia pensado, la verdad es que no tengo muy claro que es lo que va a suceder, así que estoy abierta a cualquier idea que se os ocurra por muy descabellada que sea  
  
Bueno ahora contestación a los review:  
  
Izzy Black: me alegro que te guste. Si habrá D/ H pero vas a tener que esperar un poco para eso.  
  
Thomas: no te preocupes cuando llegue al flash lo haré lo más explicito que pueda, aunque como he dicho a Izzy Black eso va a tardar un poco.  
  
Camy Beckham Diggory: Me pensare tu idea podría ser interesante, pero con la historia un poco mas avanzada 


	3. los ravenclaw se interesan y los slyther...

POR CINCUENTA GALEONES.  
  
Capítulo3:.los ravenclaw se interesan y los slytherin tienen mucho que decir.  
  
Estaba siendo un Domingo normal y corriente para los slytherin, es decir, se estaba aburriendo como una ostra en la Sala Común. Millicent, Pansy y Sally-Anne estaban sentadas juntas en una esquina de la oscura estancia cuchicheando no se sabia muy bien sobre que. Blaise estaba sentado encima de una mesa intentando llamar la atención de Theodore, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se dedicaban a subir el autoestima de su adorado Draco, cosa completamente in necesaria. En ese momento Pansy soltó uno de sus típicos gritos histéricos, tan típicos que nadie se molesto en mirarla.  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo  
  
Sin siquiera inmutarse Blaise la pregunto- ¿el que no te puedes creer?- no es que realmente le importase pero si nadie hacia la pregunta luego les tocaría consolarla en uno de sus ataques de llantos en los que la daba por decir que todos la ignoraban, cosa que habrían hecho si les hubiera sido posibles, sin embargo, no podían hacer ya que el volumen de voz que constantemente utilizaba era demasiado alto como para fingir no oírlo.  
  
-Potter se ha atrevido a escribirnos y mandarnos un reto a todos los slytherin del curso- contesto la chica, completamente airada.  
  
-¿Qué te sorprende que se atreva o el reto?- pregunto en esta ocasión Theodore Nott.  
  
-El reto, claro- se apresuro a aclarar la chica- el que se atreva no debería extrañarme, es un maldito gryffindor  
  
-Y, ¿Cuál es ese reto que tanto te sorprende?- la interrogo Sally-Anne, que, aunque estaba sentada con ella, no había leído la carta  
  
-Se trata de una reunión el próximo Domingo a las doce de la noche en la puerta de los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona- dijo Millicent, que había leído la carta por encima del hombro de Pansy.  
  
-¿En el lavabo de chicas?-pregunto extrañado Crabbe  
  
-Si, eso pone-dijo Pansy, confirmando lo que había dicho Millicent.  
  
-¿Dice para que es la reunión?- pregunto Blaise, en esta ocasión interesado por la respuesta.  
  
-No, pero dice que nos dará la oportunidad de demostrar si realmente somos o no mejores que los gryffindor, tal y como nosotros pensamos- y tra una pausa la chica añadió- nos reta a que vayamos, si no nos atrevemos, no tendremos que ir a la siguiente reunión  
  
-¡Menuda estupidez!, solo se le podía ocurrir a un entupido como Potter- dijo Theodore.  
  
-Si, ni que fuese tan fácil hacer que notros nos interesemos por alguna de sus gilipolleces y nos veamos retados realmente- añadió Blaise, que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de dar la razón a su deseado Nott  
  
-Tenéis razón, chicos, yo creo que no debemos ir- dijo Sally-Anne, que siempre consideraba sensato lo que Nott decía.  
  
-Si- dijeron a la vez Goyle y Crabbe, seguidos de Millicent  
  
Y todos empezaron a dar sus razones para sentirse ofendidos ante la carta del gryffindor. Pansy fue la única que no se mostró de acuerdo con el resto, prefirió callarse hasta que Draco diera su opinión, ya que al final todos harían lo este dijera. Tras esperar un rato a que el rubio diera su opinión, se canso y decidió preguntárselo ella misma.  
  
-¿Tu que opinas Draco?-dijo la chica  
  
El chico llevaba un rato esperando a que ella le preguntase, dado que se había dado cuenta de que esta no había dado su opinión a la espera de escucharle, pero no pensaba responder inmediatamente, tras un momento de silencio contesto- Vamos a ir- todos se habían callado cuando la chica le había preguntado, ya que sabían que el seria quien tomase la última decisión  
  
-¡¿QUE?!- exclamaron todos a la vez.  
  
-Vamos- repitió Draco con un tono de lo mas normal del mondo, como si acabase de decir una verdad universal, del tipo: soy un Malfoy y soy rico- Tengo interés en saber que narices se propone el cabeza rajada- y, al ver la expresión de asombro de sus compañeros, añadió- si hay alguna forma de humillarle no pienso perdérmela, a demás estoy convencido de que le humillaremos no solo a el sino a todo gryffindor, y posiblemente al resto de casa, no creo que se reúna solo con nosotros.  
  
-¿se puede saber como piensas hacer para estar al 100% seguro de la victoria de Slytherin?-le pregunto Blaise, que era el único que, en algunas ocasiones, se decidía a llevarle la contraria, aunque siempre terminaba dando la razón a Draco.  
  
Esta pregunta no había molestado en absoluto al rubio, ya que estaba deseando que se la hicieran- Poniendo nuestras normas en lo que sea que se proponga hacer Potter- dijo y, sin dar tiempo a que el resto opusiese alguna objeción, mas bien sabia que nadie diría nada mas añadió- Crabbe, Goyle, nos vamos a cenar, tengo hambre.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione llevaba todo el día esperando a que le tocase ir a clase de Aritmancia para proponerles a los ravenclaw su idea de la apuesta, no estaba segura de cómo iba reaccionar, por lo que se había armado de paciencia para convencerles.  
  
Al llegar al aula la profesora todavía no había llegado. Se dirigió a su asiento, al lado de la hermana gemela de Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, era una chica simpática y abierta con la que se trataba bastante, sobre todo desde que esta había ido al baile de Navidad con Ron, el curso pasado.  
  
-Hola- la saludo Padma, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Hermione  
  
-Hola, ¿Qué tal?-dijo la respondió el saludo  
  
-Bien, aunque ando un poco estresada con los deberes, esta año se están pasando un montón- la contesto con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ya, Ron y Harry están desesperados- dijo, y añadió- ¡son unos vagos!, me tienen hasta las narices.  
  
-Si , sobre todo Ron ¿no?- la dijo la ravenclaw, con un tono pícaro  
  
Hermione, sintiendo que empezaba a ponerse completamente roja se apresuro a cambiar de tema- Bueno.yo tenia que hablar contigo de un asunto, tengo, bueno, Ron y Harry también, un asunto que proponeros...  
  
-Si te refieres a lo de la apuesta, me lo a contado mi hermana y ya se lo he dicho al resto de gente de mi casa- la corto la chica  
  
-¿Y, vais a participar?-pregunto completamente intrigada la gryffindor  
  
-Si, pero con una condición- dijo Padma  
  
-¿Cual?-pregunto Hermione intrigada  
  
-Si no nos interesa, no tenemos que volver-dijo la chica  
  
-¡Trato hecho!-dijo inmediatamente la otra, aliviada, ya que se había esperado que seria más difícil convencer a los ravenclaw.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La semana había pasado muy rápido. Los hufflepuff habían aceptado ir, aunque seguían bastante asustados sobre saltarse las normas escolares, y los slytherin habían contestado en una carta que si irían, aunque si el asunto al final no les gustaba se largarían.  
  
Ya eran las once y media de la noche, la hora a la que Ron, Harry y Hermione habían decidido salir, no se tardaba tanto tiempo en llegar, pero pretendían ser los primeros en llegar al lugar de reunión, así podrían ver como y en que orden iban llegando el resto.  
  
Los primeros en llegar fueron los de su casa, tal y como esperaban, Seamus y Dean seguidos de cerca por Lavender, Parvati y Neville. Poco después llegaron los ravenclaw, por tandas Ferry Boot acompañado de Lisa Turpin, al llegar junta a ellos les saludaron.  
  
-Hola- dijeron los que ya estaban ahí contestando a su saludo  
  
-¿Y el resto?- les pregunto Harry  
  
-Hemos salido en tandas, cada cinco minutos, así si cogen a unos no será a todos, y a demás el ruido de dos o tres personas andando juntas es mucho menor que el de siete-les explico Lisa.  
  
Y efectivamente cinco minutos más tarde llegaron Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Meles Moon seguidos, tras otros cinco minutos por Mandy Brocklehust y Padma Patil, estas últimas se unieron a la conversación nerviosa que mantenían Parvati y Lavender.  
  
Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las doce aparecieron los hufflepuff, andando muy pegados unos a otros, como una piña, provocando en Ron y Harry un ataque de risa que tuvieron que esforzarse en disimular con un ataque de tos, no del todo convincente. Al llegar junto al resto solo Ernie se atrevió a saludar con un tímido "hola".  
  
Los slytherin llegaron deliberadamente madia hora tarde y no mostraron el menor indicio de pensar que debían pedir perdón por haber tardado o, como mínimo dar una explicación.  
  
- Bien Potter, ¿Qué es eso tan interesante que nos propones hacer en este lavabo?, mas te vale que no sea una de tus fantasías sexuales, Potter, porque me habrías hecho perder el tiempo-dijo Draco, quien no tenia la mas mínima idea de mostrarse interesado en lo que el chico de ojos verdes pudiera proponerle, aunque en realidad se moría de ganas de saberlo  
  
Todos los slytherin se rieron ante esta gracia.  
  
-Siento mucho decepcionarte Draco, pero ninguna de mis fantasías sexuales te incluyen a ti o a este lavabo- dijo Harry y sin dar tiempo al slytherin a que le contestara- Si queréis saberlo seguidme.  
  
Y sin esperar mas se metió dentro del lavabo, deseando que Myrtle no se le insinuase, como había hecho la última vez que había estado en el aseo, en su segundo año. En un principio solo le siguieron los gryffindor, sus dos amigos porque sabían a que iban y los otros para no mostrar miedo en ningún momento, tras unos segundos los slytherin entraron dentro, siguiendo a su líder, que al ver entrar a Harry dentro se había sentido aun mas interesado en el tema, al ver entrar a los slytherin ningún miembro de las otras casas se quiso quedar fuera.  
  
Cuando habían entrado todos, y sin hacer ningún caso a los susurros del resto Harry se dirigió al lugar donde sabia que estaba la puerta de entrada a la Cámara, e imaginándose que el grifo era una serpiente la mando abrirse en parsél, dejando de piedra a todos los que estaban con el. Completamente decidido entro dentro y les hizo a los que estaban detrás de el de que le siguiesen.  
  
Si habían tardado unos segundos en seguirle al entrar en el lavabo, ahora tardaron lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, sin embargo espero con paciencia a que todos estuvieran dentro.  
  
-Bien venidos a la verdadera casa de Salazar Slytherin, la Cámara de los Secretos-dijo Harry y su voz retumbó en toda la enorme estancia, produciendo un silencio sepulcral cuando dejo de sonar.  
  
N.A.: ¿Os ha gustado? En el próximo capítulo por fin pondré la reunión, lo prometo. Siento haber tardado, pensaba haberlo subido antes, pero he estado muy ocupada.  
  
Contestación a los reviews  
  
Katy: gracias por tus idea, no estaría nada mal así se les bajarían su autoestima  
  
Earwen Eressea: si yo también tengo ganas de que empiece el juego. A mi tampoco me entusiasmaba el slash, pero una amiga mía, Altariel, me ha contagiado su entusiasmo por el  
  
GaBrIeLa: si va ha haber slash, tienes razón, no hay mucho Blaise/ Draco, y harían buena pareja, pero no creo que lo ponga en este fic, por lo menos, no por ahora.  
  
ema: no la verdad es que va ha ser un Draco/ Harry, no me suele gustar la pareja Hermione/ Draco, creo que ella pega con Ron solo.  
  
Ryona_sly: la verdad es que creo que en un principio pondrán pruebas mas o menos fáciles, pero luego se empezaran a picar entre ellos y cada vez van a ser mas difíciles.  
  
Thomas: me alegro tu e-mail, te intente contestar pero no pude me decía que tu dirección no existía creo que me la diste mal, si me la vuelves ha dar te contesto. 


	4. Bien venidos a la verdadera casa de Sala...

POR CINCUENTA GALEONES  
  
Capitulo 4: Bien venidos a la verdadera casa de Salazar Slytherin  
  
-Bien venidos a la verdadera casa de Salazar Slytherin, la Cámara de los Secretos- dijo Harry y su voz retumbo en toda la enorme estancia, produciendo un silencio sepulcral cuando dejo de sonar.  
  
Todos miraban a Harry sin disimular el temor que tenían ante las frases de este, los únicos que habían estado en el lugar con anterioridad era Ron y Harry, y eran los únicos que permanecían tranquilos, incluso Hermione estaba asustada y, para alegría de Ron, se había acercado a su pelirrojo amigo y le había agarrado el brazo, esa era en verdad la razón por la que este no mostraba su verdadero miedo.  
  
-¿Nos has traído hasta aquí solo para enseñarnos esto?- pregunto Draco, que era el único que se había repuesto, mas o menos, de la primera impresión.  
  
-No, claro- dijo Harry- os he reunido para.  
  
-para proponeros un juego, se podría decir que una apuesta- le interrumpió Hermione que no estaba dispuesta a que Draco estropease la reunión, y que se había molestado por haberse asustado cuando ya sabia a donde se dirigían.  
  
-¿Un juego?-pregunto interesada Lisa- ¿Qué clase de juego?  
  
-Se trata de pasar unas pruebas, que nos iremos poniendo unos a otros- explico brevemente Harry, adelantándose a su amiga, no le había gustado que esta le hubiera robado el protagonismo  
  
-¿y que ganamos?- dijo Daphne  
  
-¡Eso!- dijo Pansy, que estaba dispuesta a darle la razón a una hufflepuff si así conseguía meter baza en la conversación-¿Qué conseguimos?  
  
-El que gane consigue cincuenta galeones y dejar claro que su casa es la mejor de todas- dijo Hermione  
  
-Es decir, nos proponéis una especie de apuesta en la que demostrar cual es la mejor casa y cual es el mejor de todos nosotros ¿no?- dijo Padma  
  
-Si, eso es- la contesto Ron  
  
-¿Cuáles son las normas?- dijo Ernie  
  
-¿Normas?, ¿para que quieres poner normas?- dijo Zabini, que estaba cerca de Ernie, abrazado a su Theodore  
  
-Siempre tiene que haber normas- contesto el hufflepuff ofendido  
  
-Poned normas si queréis pero no creo que los slytherin las vayan a seguir, y según creo los gryffindor tampoco lo harán si ven necesario saltárselas ¿me equivoco?- dijo Zabini mirando fijamente a Harry  
  
-Bueno. creo que mejor dejamos las normas para más tarde, primero hay que hablar de cómo pensamos organizarnos para decidir los retos- dijo Padma  
  
-Si tienes razón yo creo que lo mejor seria.- dijo Hermione  
  
-No es por molestar pero todavía no hemos decidido si queremos o no participar todos- la interrumpió Meles  
  
-Si, tienes razón, ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos ahora por casas, una casa en cada esquina y decidimos si participamos o no?- dijo Harry  
  
Todos asintieron y formaron corros por casas, en el corro de Gryffindor Harry fue el primero en hablar  
  
-¿Qué os parece?-les pregunto  
  
-No se, la idea me encanta, pero no se si habría sido mejor que lo hiciéramos solo los de nuestra casa- dijo Dean mientras Seamus asentía a su lado, para dar a entender que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amigo  
  
-Ya eso pensamos al principio, pero nos pareció que seria un juego corto y caro- dijo Ron  
  
-La verdad es que tienes razón, seria corto y caro pero, ¿no podría haber sido sin los slytherin?-pregunto Lavender  
  
-No si se hacia tenia que ser con todos así se demuestra cual es la mejor casa- dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Participáis si o no?- dijo Harry que estaba muy impaciente  
  
-Pues claro, pero tendremos que tener cuidado de no caer en las trampas de los slytherin- dijo Parvati y añadió- o de los ravenclaw.  
  
-Esta bien iremos con cuidado apoyándonos unos a otros-dijo Hermione dando la discusión por terminada.  
  
Mientras en la esquina opuesta los slytherin esperaban a que su líder tomase la decisión  
  
-Participaremos, no podemos dar marcha atrás, quedaríamos peor que el resto de casas, pero tendremos que asegurarnos nuestra victoria sea como sea, ¿entendido?- dijo Draco  
  
-Si, mas claro agua- contesto Pansy en nombre de todos  
  
Los ravenclaw se pusieron de acuerdo rápido y decidieron participar para demostrar que era posible superar cualquier reto con inteligencia. Los que mas tardaron fueron los hufflepuff, que habían empezado una acalorada discusión, finalmente se callaron y se acercaron al resto que les habían estado observando desde el centro de la estancia.  
  
-En Gryffindor todos participamos el resto, ¿Qué habéis decidido?-dijo Harry cuando estuvieron por fin todos en el centro  
  
-Ravenclaw también participa entera- dijo Padma  
  
-Lo mismo con Hufflepuff- dijo Ernie  
  
-Slytherin participa- dijo Draco  
  
-Entonces nos queda decidir como lo vamos a organizar, ¿alguna propuesta?- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Por qué no nos ponemos retos unas casas a otras?-dijo Daphne  
  
-No, porque entonces no habría un solo finalista habría siete u ocho- dijo Anthony  
  
-Yo había pensado que se metiesen todos nuestros nombres en una urna, o algo parecido, y que cada uno pusiese un reto a la persona que les toque, si esa persona no supera la prueba entonces el retador no se elimina, pero si la persona supera la prueba el retador queda eliminado, los que no se eliminan vuelven a meter su nombre en la urna- explico Hermione  
  
-No es una mala idea- dijo Anthony  
  
Y la mayoría de la gente se mostró de acuerdo con la idea de la chica  
  
-Yo tengo otra idea- dijo Draco  
  
-¿Tu?- le contesto Ron que le miraba completamente incrédulo ante el hecho de que el slytherin tuviese cualquier tipo de idea  
  
-Si, yo- le contesto el chico posando su indiferente mirada gris en el pelirrojo- creo que ya que estamos planteando esto como una lucha entre casas se debería como una especie de comité o de dirección que decidiera cuales serán los retos a los que nos enfrentaremos  
  
-Si, esa es una idea, pero ¿Quiénes formaran el comité?- dijo Mandy  
  
-Pues dos representantes de cada casa un chico y una chica- le contesto Draco  
  
-Bien, ¿y se les retira cuando son eliminados o no?- pregunto Susan  
  
-No, claro, se quedan hasta el final- dijo el chico con total indiferencia, aunque en el fondo habría deseado contestar que si eran eliminados, pero sabía que así no convencería a los gryffindor, ya que les parecería injusto  
  
-Pues.pensándolo bien creo que el plan de Malfoy es mejor que el de Granger- dijo Meles, mirando a la chica, como queriendo decir que sentía mucho dar la razón al otro chico  
  
Tras un pequeño debate se decidió seguir la organización que Draco había expresado, solo los gryffindor estaban en contra de el. Se decidió también que se reunirían el siguiente Domingo aquellos que habían sido elegidos para el Comité de Retos, como Zabini lo había bautizado y Harry en el caso de que este no fuera elegido, aunque solo estaría para abrir la puerta, no asistiría a la reunión nadie que no fuera elegido.  
  
La vuelta a sus Salas Comunes fueron amargas para los gryffindor, que habían perdido, y dulce para los slytherin, que se habían salido con la suya.  
  
N.A.: Bueno espero que os guste este capitulo es peor que el anterior pero bueno...Voy a tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo porque me voy de vacaciones (¡por fin!) así que tendréis que esperar hasta Septiembre  
  
Contestación a los reviews:  
  
Noe-arvi: me alegro de que te intrigue, la verdad es que yo también tengo un montón de ganas de que empiece el juego. A mi me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti, una amiga me engancho al slash.  
  
Altariel: espero que te guste su reacción a mi me ha hecho un tanto de gracia. En cuanto a lo de los pendientes.  
  
GaBrIeLa: en un principio si que iba a poner algo de D/B pero al escribirlo me salio Blaise con Theodore pero nunca se sabe tal vez les ponga mas adelante, la vida da muchas vueltas. De todos modos si te gusta B/D en "Sleeping Blonde Beauty", de mi amiga Altariel, hay un poco de esa pareja, te lo recomiendo  
  
Undomiel: si, a mi también me gusta el carácter de lider que Harry tiene en el fic pero ya veremos, como ya he dicho no tengo muy claro que es lo que va a pasar en el fic  
  
Al resto gracias por su opinión e ideas 


	5. Los gryffindors deciden sus representant...

POR CINCUENTA GALEONES  
  
Capitulo5:Los gryffindors deciden sus representantes, Draco decide los de Slytherin y Dumbledore decide pasar de largo  
  
La vuelta a la sala común se hizo par Harry eterna, tenia ganas de llegar a su cama y acostarse, la reunión no había salido mal del todo, de hecho había salido casi como el quería, el problema estaba en el casi, el pretendía haber quedado como el líder de la idea, el que la había tenido y el que tenia control sobre como debía organizarse, pero no había sido así, ese maldito Malfoy se las había apañado para organizarlo todo de forma que el fuese quien dijese la ultima palabra.  
  
Ron y Hermione habían notado la decepción en la merada de su amigo y sabían cual era la causa de ese enfado, era la misma que siempre, Draco Malfoy, el slytherin se las estaba apañando a lo largo del curso para dejar cualquier logro de Harry en la sombra y eso estaba empezando a fastidiar muchísimo a su amigo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
De camino a su sala común los slytherin iban en completo silencio ni siquiera Pansy se atrevía ha interrumpir el silencio feliz que Draco tenia. Desde que habían doblado la primera esquina y habían perdido de vista al resto de chicos de otras casas el rubio había dejado aparecer esa sonrisa suya que solo aparecía cuando estaba tan feliz que se olvidaba del resto de la gente, era una sonrisa preciosa y. sincera, lo cual era raro en un slytherin, por lo que nadie se atrevía a molestar a Draco cuando sonería así.  
  
Draco estaba contentísimo este curso se lo estaba pasando genial fastidiando a Potter, estaba dejando en la sombra todos los logros que este conseguía, pero no le había satisfecho ninguna de las otras faenas que le había hecho tanto como esta ultima, ya que por primera vez había visto la decepción en la mirada verde del gryffindor, que normalmente no dejaba traslucir sus sentimientos en presencia de Draco.  
  
Esa noche al llegar a la sala común Draco, sin dirigirle todavía ninguna palabra a sus compañeros, se fue a su dormitorio y se acostó, pensó antes de dormirse.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Vamos Harry, anímate, mañana será otro día- le decía en ese momento Ron a su deprimido amigo.  
  
-Si, lo se, mañana será otro día y mañana encontrara otra manera de dejarme en ridículo-le contesto Harry mientras se ponía el pijama- la verdad es que no se que le he hecho para que se empeñe en dejarme mal, la tiene tomada con migo- añadió cuando ya se había metido en la cama  
  
-¿dejarte mal?-pregunto Seamus- yo no creo que lo que intente sea dejarte mal, o por lo menos, no mas que al resto de nosotros, mas bien lo que parece es que lo que intenta es ensombrecer tus logros, intenta que no destaques en nada, que no seas especian ni distinto al resto  
  
-La verdad es que no me había fijado pero ahora que lo dices. ¡tienes razón!, Malfoy esta intentando hacerte quedar como uno mas- dijo el pelirrojo  
  
A Harry no le gustaba nada la teoría de que Malfoy le tratase de forma distinta al resto, y de hecho le parecía una teoría ridícula, por lo que se apresuro a dar la conversación por terminada.  
  
-Pues si eso es lo que pretende o no, me da exactamente igual- pensó-, ahora lo que quiero es dormir es muy tarde y mañana tenemos a primera hora tenemos clase de Transformaciones y no me apetece dormirme, no creo que a McGonagall le haga mucha gracia, ¿no creéis?- les dijo en un tono mas cortante de lo que realmente pretendía.  
  
Y todos los demás, aunque de muy mala gana, tuvieron que admitir que esa era una razón de peso, lo mejor era no enfadar nunca a la profesora de Transformaciones.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Bien chicos, ¿os habéis enterado bien de lo que os acabo de decir de las leyes sobre las transformaciones de objetos móviles en animales?- preguntaba la profesora, tras un minuto esperando alguna sino de atención en alguno de sus alumnos que no fuera Hermione que la escuchaba, como siempre, decidió continuar con la lección, cuando termino la explicación pregunto si había alguna duda, pero nadie pregunto nada, ni siquiera Hermione, por lo que se extraño  
  
Y mientras pensaba eso el grupo de alumnos sonámbulos salía del aula, para dirigirse a la siguiente asignatura del día, en la que tampoco participo ningún alumno, por lo que a la hora de la cena Dumbledore había recibido ya el aviso de todos los profesores sobre el extraño comportamiento de los alumnos, así que se vio obligado a convocar una reunión de profesores para la mañana siguiente.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cuando todos los profesores se habían sentado en sus sitios el director empezó a hablar  
  
-Debido a las advertencias que recibí ayer a lo largo del día de todos los profesores que dieron clase a cierto curso me he visto obligado ha realizar una pequeña investigación para conocer la causa del comportamiento extraño generalizado en todo el curso, y ha reuniros a todos aquí para informaros sobre el resultado de esa investigación- dijo, y tras hacer una pausa, para que sus palabras hicieran efecto, prosiguió- según tengo entendido los alumnos de todas las casas han decidido comenzar, por llamarlo de alguna manera, un juego, con el fin de averiguar cual de todas las casas es la mejor y quien, concretamente lo es, el juego consiste en superar unas pruebas que se pondrán entre ellos, el que supere todos los retos será premiado con cincuenta galeones que pagaran entre todos, y su casa será considerada mejor que el resto. Y por esta razón se reunieron todos durante la noche del domingo, volviendo muy tarde a sus respectivas casas, y estando dormidos durante las clases del lunes.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer, y ¿se puede saber a cual de los alumnos de Slytherin o de Ravenclaw se le a ocurrido esa idea?- pregunto la jefa de Gryffindor  
  
-Tengo entendido que se les ocurrió a los señores Potter, Weasley y Granger- dijo el Director  
  
-Es decir, que no se le ocurrió a ninguno de los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw- se apresuro a añadir con tono malicioso Snape  
  
-Bueno, la casa no es lo importante- añadió rápidamente la subdirectora del colegio- lo que tenemos que hacer es decidir cual es el castigo que les vamos a imponer por saltarse las normas- añadió mirando a su superior.  
  
-No les vamos a castigar, todo lo contrario les vamos a dejar que sigan a adelante como si no nos hubiéramos enterado de nada de lo que están haciendo- la contesto este  
  
-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron a la vez McGonagal y Snape, este ultimo era el que mas había gritado de los dos, no se podía creer que Potter se fuera a salir con la suya, otra vez  
  
-Si, no les vamos a castigar, si lo pensáis bien, ellos solos han conseguido lo que muchos directores de este colegio han intentado y no han conseguido, se han puesto de acuerdo todos los alumnos de todas las casas para hacer algo en común, algo que les va a llevar todo el curso terminar y que por lo tanto les va a obligar a conocerse mejor entre ellos, por lo que, tal vez surja la amistad entre miembros de distintas casas, así que no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad- dijo en un tono que daba a entender que estaba encantado con la idea- por cierto Severus- añadió volviéndose hacia el profesor de Pociones, creo que deberías enseñarles alguna poción para que no se duerman durante las clases del lunes, una cosa es que les dejemos seguir con su idea, y otra muy distinta es que les dejemos dormirse en clase ¿no crees?- y en con eso dio la reunión por terminada, y se levanto, ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando añadió- aprovechar la situación, estoy convencido de que este va a ser un curso de lo mas divertido- y tras esto se marcho.  
  
El resto de profesores se quedaron completamente en silencio sorprendidos ante la decisión del Director y ante su razonamiento. Se quedaron en la sala de profesores hasta que llego el momento de comenzar con las clases del día.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Neville estaba teniendo un día horroroso, por alguna razón que desconocía el profesor Snape había llegado a clase de Pociones aun mas enfadado que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible, y les había explicado una extraña poción sobre la recuperación de horas de sueño, según les había explicado les iba a enseñar varias pociones para no sentir cansancio y sueño a lo largo de toda la semana, la poción había resultado realmente difícil y, como era costumbre Neville no había sabido hacerla correctamente, por lo que el profesor le había obligado a quedarse después de la clase para repetir la poción, cosa que normalmente no hacia, ya que solía preferir perder de vista lo antes de vista a Neville cuanto antes. Por esta razón Neville fue el ultimo en entrar en la sala común esa tarde, al entrar se sorprendió al no ver a ninguno de los compañeros de su mismo curso en la sala, como solían estar, ese día solo había gente de otros cursos.  
  
-¿Dónde están los de mi curso?- pregunto a Ginny  
  
-En el dormitorio de los chicos de tu curso- contesto la pelirroja, sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo  
  
-Gracias- dijo Neville, y sin pensárselo dos veces se encamino hacia su dormitorio, al entrar se encontró con una pequeña reunión.  
  
-¡por fin llegas!-dijo Ron al verle entrar  
  
-Estábamos esperándote para elegir a nuestros representantes, ya sabes para el Comité de Retos- aclaro Hermione  
  
-Esta bien, y quienes quieren ser nuestros representantes- dijo el recienllegado  
  
-Yo había pensado que el representante masculino debería ser Harry, a fin de cuentas, es el único que puede entrar solo en el lugar de reuniones, ¿no creéis?- dijo Hermione  
  
-Si, tienes razón, y la chica deberías ser tu, que fuiste quien tuviste la idea- se apresuro a decir Ron, antes de que a alguien se le pasase por la cabeza que podían ser Lavender o Parvati, aunque a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza que ellas fuesen a separarse para que una sola acudiese a las reuniones del Comité, ni siquiera a ellas mismas les parecía eso posible, por lo que de un modo muy sencillo decidieron a sus representantes.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Escucharme, ya he decidido quienes vamos a ser los miembros del Comité por parte de Slytherin- dijo Draco el sábado por la mañana, no era que le hubiera costado decidirlo, no, de hecho lo había decidido antes incluso de salir de la reunión, pero había preferido dejar que pasara la semana para que así se creyesen que se lo había pensado muy a fondo y que le había costado tomar la decisión de cual de todos era el mejor.  
  
-¿Quiénes son los elegidos?- pregunto Pansy cuando todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas, y se acercaron a donde estaba Draco sentado  
  
-Pues, el representante masculino soy yo, claro, y la chica serás tu, que conoces mas los puntos débiles de las chicas de las otras casas- dijo El chico, ninguno de sus compañeros se sorprendió lo mas mínimo por la decisión del rubio, era algo que todos sabían de antemano, así que ninguno se enfado por la decisión  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Ya es la hora- le susurro Hermione a Harry al oído, debemos ir a la reunión.  
  
Harry asintió en silencio y la siguió por el hueco de la salida, para dirigirse a la cita, la verdad es que estaba bastante intrigado por saber cuales iban a ser los representantes de las otras casas, no tenia casi duda sobre cuales serian los de Slytherin, pero no tenia ni idea sobre a quien habrían elegido los ravenclaws y los hufflepuffs.  
  
N.A.: Espero que os guste este capitulo, le verdad es que me ha quedado muy distinto a lo que tenia en mente pero creo que no esta mal ¿Qué pensáis?. Todavía vais a tener que esperar para los retos pero creo que en el próximo capitulo ya empieza el juego  
  
Thomas: En el capitulo anterior creo que era necesario explicar como se iban a organizar. En este capitulo he puesto mas pensamientos, espero que te guste.  
  
Kathy stqqvk: la organización consiste en un grupo de chicos y chicas, cuatro de cada, que se reúnen y ponen un reto a una persona en concreto de una casa, cada vez a una.  
  
Undomiel2:¡Claro que tendrá slash!, no lo dudes, pero un poco mas adelante será mas importante, por ahora la única pareja de mi fic es Zabini Theodore, aunque no les he dado mucha importancia, de hecho no lo tenia muy pensado, salio por si solo. Y sí, Harry odia perder protagonismo, como ya se ha dado cuenta Draco.  
  
Cristal Melody: si va ha ser peligroso jugar con esos tramposos. La Cámara de los Secretos no es un sitio neutral, pero así están seguros de que nadie mas que ellos va a entrar ahí, es seguro 


	6. Draco cede un poco, Pansy tiene una idea...

POR CINCUENTA GALEONES  
  
Capitulo 6: Draco cede un poco, Pansy tiene una idea y Harry se siente atemorizado  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor solo había una persona despierta en el momento en el que Harry entro. Se podía ver la cabeza de esa persona asomando por encimo de uno de los sillones que había delante de la chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada.  
  
-¿Estas listo ya?- pregunto en un susurro esa persona  
  
-Si, nos podemos ir- contesto Harry, "me pregunto como narices supo que había entrado en la habitación"penso mientras se acercaba al sillón.  
  
-En ese caso nos vamos, me gustaría llegar antes que el resto- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y se ponía al lado de él.  
  
Harry cubrió a la chica con la capa invisible, junto con él y se dirigieron a la salida. El camino a la reunión se le hizo a Harry eterno, llevaba pensando desde que le habían elegido como representante de su casa si realmente quería ese cargo, si quería ir a las reuniones y decidir los suplicios que sus compañeros de curso debían pasar para poder conseguir el premio y, tras pensarlo mucho, decidió que realmente no quería, no solo por la responsabilidad, sino porque estaba seguro que el representante masculino de Slytherin seria Malfoy y no le resultaba nada agradable la idea de tener que pasarse la noche en su compañía, de hecho lo consideraba una de sus peores pesadillas.  
  
-Vamos Harry mas rápido o llegaremos tarde- la voz de Hermione interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry  
  
-Si vamos- dijo mientras aceleraban el paso.  
  
Cuando llegaron no fueron los primeros, para disgusto de Hermione, que miro a su amigo como si le fuese a matar por haber ido andando tan lento.  
  
-Hola- les susurro los representantes de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Hola- contesto Harry, ya que Hermione estaba demasiado enfadada con el como para saludar a los otros, que la miraron sin comprender su cara de mala leche- se ha enfadado con migo por ir demasiado lento- les explico el chico." me pregunto que es lo que querría hacer antes de que llegasen el resto", pensó Harry  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño y entraron los que faltaban.  
  
-Hola- saludo el representante de Hufflepuff, antes de añadir-nos hemos encontrado por el camino- aclaro, no le apetecía que se le relacionase con los slytherin  
  
-Bueno, entramos ya- dijo Hermione que, debido a su enfado con Harry, cuyo retraso había impedido que sus planes salieran como ella quería, "tendrás que volver durante la semana" se dijo  
  
-Si- dijo Harry, y se dirigió ante la puerta secreta y dijo- ábrete- aunque nadie entendió lo que el había dicho  
  
-La verdad Harry que me das un poco de miedo cundo hablas en parsél preferiría que lo susurrases- dijo Daphne, la chica representante de Hufflepuff, y tras esto se introdujo por la abertura de la entrada, siguiendo al resto, que habían entrado delante de ella, y siendo seguida por Harry.  
  
En la sala estaban todos en silencio cuando Harry entro- Podríamos adentrarnos un poco mas, hay una sala mas cómoda, esto es solo el pasillo- les explico al ver que ninguno había dado mas de diez pasos desde la entrada y que miraban suspicaces a la puerta del fondo, que seguramente no habían visto la primera vez.  
  
-No, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí- dijo Ernie, el otro representante de Hufflepuff  
  
-¿Por qué no? ¿ a caso te da miedo McDougal?- preguntó Draco, dando a entender que a el no le importaba entrar mas, no quería que nadie creyese que el no se atrevía a hacer lo que Potter si se atrevía.  
  
-Yo, bueno.creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, no sabemos que puede haber detrás de esa puerta, según se dice hay un monstruo ¿no?- dijo el aludido, poniéndose completamente rojo  
  
-¿realmente crees que Harry nos habría traído aquí de ser así?- pregunto la chica de Ravenclaw, Padma  
  
-Pues si, la verdad, eso creo a fin de cuentas él es un gryffindor, se supone que nada les da miedo, se distinguen por su valor ¿o no?- dijo el hufflepuff  
  
-si crees eso ¿por que has venido?- pregunto Hermione en un tono seco  
  
-Porque mis compañeros me han elegido, y es mi deber representarles si ellos quieren que lo haga- contesto Ernie  
  
-Vamos, que no encontraste ninguna excusa para no venir ¿me equivoco?- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.  
  
-Él no ha dicho eso- interrumpió Daphne, que no quería que tachasen a su compañero de cobarde- él ha dicho que cree que no seria seguro porque hay un monstruo ahí dentro, según dicen.  
  
-Si, eso es lo que dicen- interrumpió Harry, que había estado en silencio con anterioridad, le había molestado la insinuación de McDougal- si os vais a quedar mas tranquilos os informo de que el monstruo, un basilio para ser mas exactos, esta muerto, ahí no queda ningún resto de su existencia, Dumbledore lo limpio todo después de que lo matase en el segundo curso ¿contento?- dijo en tono seco, que daba a entender su enfado ante la insinuación del hufflepuff  
  
-Sigo sin querer entrar- informo el chico- pero si la mayoría queréis entrare  
  
El resto de chicos asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que si querían pasar, sentían curiosidad por lo que pudiera haber al otro lado de la puerta. La estancia en la que entraron era circular, y húmeda, aun mas tétrica que la anterior.  
  
-Bien, y después de todo esto,¿ quiere alguien decirme cuando vamos a empezar la reunión?- pregunto Draco, ya que desde que habían entrado en la nueva sala nadie había hablado, y ya llevaban un minuto dentro.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Hermione- creo que lo primero seria poner ciertas normas, las mínimas necesarias y luego establecer el sistema, y si nos da tiempo el primer reto, ¿estáis de acuerdo?-pregunto mirando a todos, uno por uno.  
  
-Por mi perfecto- dijo Padma, y el resto se mostraron conformes  
  
-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para las normas?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-Yo tengo una- dijo Harry- el juego no debe afectar a los partidos  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, ni a los puntos de las casas- dijo Daphne  
  
-Ni se puede provocar que alguien suspenda una asignatura- se apresuro a añadir Ferry, el chico de Ravenclaw  
  
-¿Algo más?- añadió Draco, que quería que se pusieran las menores normas posibles. Nadie añadió nada mas así que dio por terminada es fase de la reunión- entonces podemos pasar a establecer el sistema.  
  
-Si, pero antes creo que deberíamos poner por escrito las normas y firmar el papel, para asegurarnos de que a nadie se le "olvide", ninguna de las normas- dijo Hermione, y, sin esperar respuesta saco un papel en el que escribió rápidamente las normas que habían decidido, y les paso a todos la hoja, que firmaron de mala gana algunos de ellos, una vez que todos firmaron- ahora ya podemos hablar de la organización, ¿te importaría explicarnos cual es el método que propusiste la otra semana?, Malfoy  
  
-Propuse que el comité, conjuntamente, eligiera el reto que la persona debía pasar- dijo  
  
-¿también cuando es una persona del comité?- pregunto Ernie  
  
-No, en ese caso se queda fuera- dijo Draco  
  
-¿Cuándo un miembro del comité es eliminado sale también del comité?- pregunto Ernie de nuevo  
  
-Si, claro, esa persona ha sido eliminada del juego, ya no participa- contesto el rubio  
  
-Eso no es justo- intervino Harry, que no pensaba desaprovechad la oportunidad de contrariar al slytherin- debería seguir en el consejo porque sino su casa quedaría en desventaja ante las otras  
  
"¡exacto!" pensó Draco- Entonces no les quitamos- cedió al darse cuenta de que el resto estaban de acuerdo con Harry  
  
-¿Cómo se elegiría a quien le tocase hacer el reto?- pregunto Daphne  
  
-Yo sugiero que a través de una especie de cáliz de fuego- dijo Hermione- ponemos todos los nombres en un papel que este encantado y que decida de un modo aleatorio quien es el que tiene que realizar el reto, y una vez que sepamos quien es el elegido decidimos el reto  
  
-y seguro que tu ya tienes ese papel preparado ¿me equivoco?- dijo Pansy  
  
-Pues si- admitió Hermione- yo siempre estoy preparada- añadió mirando a Parkinson con aire de superioridad  
  
-Bueno, entonces no hay nada mas que hablar- dijo Draco- ¿Quién es el primero?  
  
Hermione saco de su bolsillo un papel y tres poner la pluma en el dijo- yo  
  
-En ese caso o te quedas y escuchas sin quejarte o te largas- dijo Pansy  
  
-Me largo- contesto "no pienso soportarte ni un minuto mas"- te espero en el lavabo Harry- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta para largarse  
  
-¿Potter no sabe ir solo?- pregunto Draco  
  
-¿A caso te interesa?-contesto Harry  
  
Draco paso por alto la pregunta de Harry- ¿Alguien tiene algún reto para Granger?  
  
Todos los que estaban en la reunión se quedaron en silencio, la mayoría habían sido ayudados en alguna ocasión por Hermione con los problemas para entender alguna asignatura, solo Draco y Pansy estaban realmente pensando en un posible reto para la chica, porque el resto estaban pensando en las consecuencias de la enemistadad de la chica o, en el caso de Harry, estaban pensando en la forma de matar a Draco.  
  
Después de un largo e incomodo silencio Pansy pego un gritito, "típico de Pansy"penso Draco, para conseguir la atención de todos, que estaban mirando a todos lados  
  
-¡Ya se cual seria el mejor reto para Granger!-anuncio completamente entusiasmada y explico a todos cual era su genial idea.  
  
"¡Joder!, la idea es muy buena, no creo que Hermione vaya a poder superarla. Parkinson, acabas de ponerte en el ranking de las personas a las que odio, concretamente entre Malfoy y Dudley, enhorabuena" pensó Harry mientras salía por la puerta secreta y se dirigía hacia su amiga  
  
-¿Cuál es el reto?- pregunto esta que se había dirigido tan rápido hacia Harry que este se había asustado y había dado un respingo  
  
-Yo.bueno, yo creo que mejor te lo digo mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado- se excuso Harry "prefiero decírtelo con Ron delante para que no me mates" añadió mentalmente  
  
-De eso nada tú me lo dices ahora mismo- le mando la interesada  
  
-Esta bien tu reto es.  
  
NA espero que os guste. Me ha costado un tanto escribirlo, acabo de empezar el nuevo curso del colegio, el ultimo y tengo muchísimos exámenes. Intentare escribir un capitulo por semana, pero no prometo nada.  
  
¡¡¡¡ GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Más vale tarde que nunca

POR CINCUENTA GALEONES  
  
Capítulo 7: Más vale tarde que nunca  
  
-¡YO A ESA IDIOTA LA MATO!-grito Hermione, tan fuerte que toda la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor se giro para poder ver quien habían gritados así.  
  
-Tranquilízate Hermione, cabreándote no consigues nada- intento tranquilizarla Neville, que estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella, al lado de Harry  
  
-¡NO PIENSO TRANQUILIZARME, PIENSO DESTROZARLA, HUMILLARLA, VA A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO!- contesto la fiera  
  
-Por lo menos podrías bajar el tono de voz- la indico Harry  
  
-Tú te callas, todo esto es culpa tuya, sino se te hubiera ocurrido esa estúpida idea.-dijo la chica  
  
-¿como?, si no recuerdo mal esa idea era tuya y no mía- dijo Harry, y, buscando apoyo en su amigo, añadió- dila que es verdad Ron  
  
El pelirrojo deseo en ese momento que todo fuese una pesadilla, se encontraba entre la varita y la pared y no sabia que hacer, si daba la razón a Harry, este se enfadaría con el, pero si le daba la razón a Hermione esta se enfadaría con el y no querría salir con el próximo fin de semana que fuesen al pueblo, lo cual era el siguiente y estaba demasiado cerca como para arriesgarse a que la chica de sus deseos se negase a ir con el.  
  
-¿y bien?- le apremio Hermione  
  
-Yo.. si mal no me acuerdo.. creo que la idea fue de Harry - se decidió Ron, y miro a Harry mientras se encogía de hombros para pedir disculpas  
  
-Bueno, de todas formas me tengo que ir, tengo clase de Aritmancia, hasta luego Ron- dijo mientras se iba  
  
Harry, Ron y Neville se levantaron también y se dirigieron a su clase de Adivinación, no sin que Harry le dijera a Ron  
  
-Calzonazos- en un susurro  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione hizo todo el camino hacia el aula de Aritmancia sin fijarse en la dirección que estaba siguiendo y fue un milagro que llegase a la clase  
  
"Todos creen que no voy a ser capaz de superarla, ¡pues se equivocan!, lo voy a conseguir, aunque tenga que ponerme un amordaza en la boca"  
  
Al entrar en la clase se dirigió a su sitio de siempre y se sentó. La clase se le hizo eterna, poco a poco se estaba empezando a obsesionar con el maldito reto.  
  
En varios momentos de la clase se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y de la profesora ante la actitud de Hermione ese dia en clase.  
  
Al salir una voz la llamo-Señorita Granger por favor quedese un momento  
  
-Por supuesto profesora- contesto la aludida  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Granger, tiene algún problema?- pregunto la profesora  
  
-No, estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación, solo estoy un poco dormida, creo-mintió la gryffindor  
  
-En ese caso procure descansar, no me gustaría perder sus intervenciones en clase muy a menudo ¿ entendido?-dijo la profesora  
  
-Si profesora, no se preocupe- y tras decir esto Hermione hizo un gesto de despedida y salio del aula.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
El resto de la semana se hizo eterna para Hermione, cada vez que oía a uno de sus compañeros equivocarse, aunque solo fuera en una tontería, se careaba. El jueves Ron sufrió una broca de casi dos horas durante las cuales Hermione le estuvo explicando las diferencias entre los distintos tipos de murciélagos, cosa que por supuesto a Ron le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro  
  
-¡RON ME ESCUCHAS!- grito Hermione mientras entraban en la Sala Común  
  
-Si, claro que te escucho- dijo el pelirrojo, y, cundo creyó que ella no le oiría añadió en un susurro para su amigo- es una exagerada, ¡ojalá mi reto sea tan fácil como el suyo!  
  
Pero para su desgracia la chica si que le oyó  
  
-Te he oído Ron, no soy una exagerada, esto es un infierno, no voy a poder superarlo, es como vivir una pesadilla eterna- dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala  
  
-No te preocupes Hermione, ya veras como lo superas, solo te queda un día- dijo Neville en un intento de levantar la moral de la chica- solo un día  
  
-Si, Neville tiene razón, solo 24 horas mas y ya no tendremos mas clases a las que asistir, anímate-añadió Harry al ver que las palabras anteriores no habían tenido resultado  
  
-¡24 horas!- dijo la chica- y tenemos clase doble con Snape, no, no lo voy a poder soportar  
  
-No te pongas melodramática Hermione, no es para tanto- añadió el pelirrojo, creyendo que así le quitaba hierro al asunto  
  
-No me pongo melodramática, solo porque mi reto sea tu sueño ideal no quiere decir que no sea importante para mi, y , si fueras un buen amigo lo entenderías- dijo Hermione  
  
-¡¿Qué NO SOY UN BUEN AMIGO?! , llevo soportándote todos estos días sin enfadarme por la forma en que estas sacando todo esto de quicio, creo que me estoy comportando como un buen amigo ¿no Harry?- dijo el chico buscando apoyo en su amigo  
  
-A mi no me metas en tus discusiones amorosas Ron, esto es problema tuyo- dijo Harry, que todavía no le había perdonado a Ron que se hubiera puesta de parte de la chica en el desayuno el lunes anterior  
  
-¿discusión amorosa?- dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione  
  
-Si eso he dicho, y ahora si nos disculpáis Neville y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en la Biblioteca espero que cuando vuelva ya lo hayáis arreglado, llevo cursos escuchando vuestras peleas y ya me habéis artado- y tras decir esto se encamino ala puerta- vamos Neville  
  
-¿que?-dijo el chico  
  
-Nos vamos a la Biblioteca- dijo Harry  
  
-¿a la Biblioteca? ¿a que?- dijo Neville  
  
-Pues.a terminar un trabajo de Herbología en el que me ibas a ayudar ¿te acuerdas?- añadió Harry, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Neville  
  
-Si, ya me acuerdo- dijo Neville, que por fin se había dado cuenta de la intención do Harry y siguió a este fuera de la torre, una vez en el pasillo pregunto- ¿crees que funcionara?  
  
-Eso espero, ya me están cansando, son como niñas pequeños- dijo Harry y se fueron a dar una vuelta por el castillo  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Bueno.yo.creo.creo que Harry tiene razón, deberíamos hablar directamente de una vez por todas ¿no?- dijo Ron tras un largísimo e incomodo silencio  
  
-Si- dijo Hermione y tras eso se produjo otro largísimo silencio durante el cual los dos deseaban no ser los primeros en comenzar la conversación  
  
-tumegustasdesdesegundocurso-dijeron ambos a la vez  
  
-perdona, empieza tu- se apresura a decir Hermione  
  
-Si, yo decía que- y en un susurro dijo- me gustas desde segundo- dijo Ron  
  
-¿Qué?, no te he oído- dijo la chica  
  
-QUE MQ GUSTAS DESDE SEGUNDO- grito esta vez el pelirrojo  
  
Toda la gente se había vuelto a mirarles. Ginny había soltado un gritito de la emoción. Se había hecho el silencio absoluto en la torre, todos llevaban esperando ese momento desde segundo curso  
  
-por fin- le susurro Seamus a Dean  
  
Tras mirar a todo el mundo y alcanzar un tono de piel del mismo rojo que el que tenia Ron Hermione dijo- tu también me gustas Ron  
  
-¿Quieres salir con migo este fin de semana?- dijo Ron con un hilo de voz  
  
-Si- contesto Hermione  
  
-¡Si por fin te has atrevido Ron!- grito Seamus- mas vale tarde que nunca  
  
Toda la sala común estaba euforia cuando Harry y Neville volvieron de su paseo todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo y vitoreando a Ron y Hermione, por lo que ha Harry no le costo afirmar  
  
-Mi plan a funcionado  
  
NA: se que el capitulo es cortísimo y que hace mas de una semana que dije que lo hiba a subir, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, lo siento.  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews 


End file.
